Stars from the hood of a Mustang
by GlitterSharkEats
Summary: Drabbles on stuff. Mainly my OCs. More Zoids stuff in later chaps. Title comes from the time I sat on my car not a Mustang D: and watched the stars.
1. Mindless

**Summary- **Bull and TankDragon ponder Everything and want to blow stuff up. But not yet, not in this chapter! Bwa.

**Disclaimer-** TankDragon is mine. If I owned Zoids, Bull would have been the main character because _he is the most fucking awesome character ever._ Bull is so hardcore because he piloted a Guysack, has blooish hair, and is the most adorable shit in existence. Argue with that logic, I dare you.

**---**

Bull loved blowing shit up. TankDragon loved blowing shit up too. It was late (or early, who knew?) and both man and beast had way too many fruity pretty drinks the color of radioactive waste and neon signs. It was a night to go out, live, and completely fuck up as much stuff as they could.

Bull had a King Gojulas. TankDragon had a Mad Thunder. Causing things to explode was as easy as counting to three. But then again, Zoids were _so_ overrated on this fucking planet and Bull wanted to destroy stuff with no more then a lighter and like maybe some fuel or junk. TankDragon pointed out the faulty logic in that, that a lighter and fuel was weak and no match for _tons and tons of epic bullets and laaaaaazers. _

In retort, Bull jumbled something about fur, or TankDragon being a stupid furry beast, or something equally stupid and intelligible. Organoids couldn't get drunk, but TankDragon couldn't find anything better then _acting_ drunk. Unlike Bull, who was completely, totally, utterly, 100% fucked-up high as high wasted and gone, no questions asked, no ifs ands or buts.

"Dude, watch. Are you watching? Hey, hey, look. Fucker, _look_ at this." Bull giggled, wobbling on his feet and pointing down at whatever he had written in the sand. It had taken him the better part of an hour to write some monstrously huge word out of gunpowder and gasoline, in which TankDragon had only been watching and no helping.

She pulled her lips back in a sly grin, not yet baring her full set of glittery silver teeth. _~I see it. But what does it say?~_ In truth, she could always fly up and found out herself, but it was endless entertaining to watch Bull stumble through an explanation.

"Word. To like, fucks out there and stuff. Yanno, _them_. Like….like, man, I dunno. Come 'ere and set this shit on fire." Bull glowered and pointed a finger at the gunpowder and gasoline. TankDragon raised a brow, but made no obvious sign to get up.

_~What do you saaaaaaay?~_ She drawled. Bull gave her his most evil drunken stare, which wasn't very effective seeing as he wasn't even looking at her.

"Oh my God I will go over 'ere and strangle you, you furry…..thing." Bull rambled. He said more, but it was lost as he ran out of air and resorted to staring at the pile with a look of intense longing. TankDragon rolled her eyes, huffed in annoyance, but heaved herself to her paws and padded over to Bull.

_~This better be good.~_ She scoffed, before inhaling a day of air and shooting a stream of orange, red and pink flame out of her maw.

The pile caught fire instantly, and Bull let out a whoop as the night sky was suddenly ablaze in a sea of color. TankDragon recoiled a bit; the brightness hurt her eyes. But not Bull, Bull ran after the trail of flame, urging it to go faster as if it could understand his commands. TankDragon sighed, ears pinning back as the glow sent an orangey tint flowing across her dark brown fur.

Bull was sitting on the sand, about ten feet from the crackling, roaring fire when TankDragon finally caught up to him. She sat back on her haunches and gazed at fire, with Bull, no speaking, only the thunder of nature's most powerful element. It was strangely calm, out here alone in the desert, just the two of them. The King Gojulas and Mad Thunder were about a quarter mile or so away, in whatever direction. They could find them later.

_~What does it say?~_ TankDragon questioned, snorting sand off her silver claws. Bull dug his hands into the cold gold grains, giving a lopsided shrug.

"Blow me."

~_Seriously.~_

Bull gave her a wide, drunken grin, his teeth pearly white in the fire's glow, with a hint of color. "Seriously. Its my motto, 'yanno?" Bull tugged his hand free of the sand's grip and waved it toward the flames. "Fuck, how many years had it been? Whatever, this is the day Rosso disbanded the gang and went to play lapdog to that kid."

TankDragon quickly calculated in her head. _~Ah-huh. So it is.~_

"They never saw _anything_ in me. I was just a stupid kid. And I never did anything right, not to them, so they can just blow me," Bull spat the last words out, his gray eyes harsh and hateful. "Hope those fuckers are dead."

TankDragon was all too familiar with Bull's past. It hurt him on both a mental and emotional scale, as well as screwed him up as far as redeeming himself. The Organoid whined low in her throat, bumping Bull's elbow with her nose. Seeing him like this, so suddenly sad and unhappy, was plain wrong. Bull was never depressed, not like this.

_~Well hey, look at you now! You have a King Gojulas…..and…and…an Organoid!~_ TankDragon wiggled her tail in the sand. _~I think, imho, you came a long way. I bet none of those guys have awesome Zoids.~_ She ended her speech with authority that begged anyone or anything to correct her. Bull leaned back on his hands, watching the flames with a blank look on his face.

TankDragon prodded him again. _~You know what? Lets go wreck something. Like old ruins, or a lost city, or whatever.~_ She suggested, getting to her paws. Destruction equaled happiness, and luckily was free of charge.

"Is it a good motto? A good philosophy to live by?" Bull looked up at TankDragon, one eyebrow raised and he looked so cute and innocent for probably the first time in over five years. TankDragon paused, considering. It was barbaric and rude, but oddly blunt and truthful. She found herself bobbing her head in a nod.

_~It's the best I heard.~_ She helped Bull to his feet. _~Now let's get those stupid mechs and blow shit up, alright?_

---

END OF WUT UP #2. TUNE IN L8ER FOLKS.


	2. StillLife

**Summary- **Dragon and Adamaris, two friends who are rather poor, live in an apartment building and are like bums.

Does money buy everything? Everyone on Zi is portrayed as being like _filthy bloody rich as balls _and I want POOR PPL, damnit. Oh well, drablle number one. No lie, these follow no timeframes or any law of whatever. I dunno, its late and I'm bored.

**Disclaimer-** Dragon and Adamaris are mine. If Zoids was mine, I would have given Fuzors its own Hall of Fame, Blake a last name, and let /Zero rot to death like the bitter, stripped corse it is. So no, Zoids is not mine. Woe and angst.

**---**

Dragon loved watching Adamaris paint. After living in a hectic, crazy Base for nearly three years, it was something entirely new to simply sit and watch someone transform a blank canvas into an amazing work of art. If Dragon was truly bored and couldn't find _anything_ to do, she would creep into Adamaris' room, tread quietly among the paints and brushes, and watch him from her seat upon his crisp and made bed. Adamaris could paint for hours and Dragon was just dandy with watching him.

Today, however, Dragon was feeling a little stir-crazy. The apartment's walls were closing in, too fast, and Dragon feared she would be crushed between paint and posters and artwork of Zoids roaring into the sunset. She toddled around Adamaris' room, sometimes letting out a bored huff or glancing down at her nails. _Bored._ For once, she wasn't in the mood to watch her friend paint.

"Atlas."

Adamaris knew Zi's geography as well as Dragon knew the best hair dyes. Dragon could ask him where this place was or where that mountain dwelled or whatever, and Adamaris knew the answer just like that. So she called him Atlas.

"Atlaaaaaaaaaaaas." She whined, drawing out the 'a" as long as her voice would allow. Dragon flumped on the bed in all her dramatics, lying there like road kill that had seen the worse part of a Gojulas Giga's foot.

Adamaris frowned, paintbrush hovering mere centimeters from the canvas. "Ssh, Dragon," He muttered, adding a streak of ghostly light blue to his art. "I'm almost done."

Dragon pouted, rolled around in the bed until she was on her stomach and glaring heated daggers of hatred at Adamaris' poor, undeserving pillow. "You said that like three days ago so could we _please_ go out and do something?" She picked at a loose thread on the comforter.

"Painting takes time. Besides, you're free to go out and do whatever your pretty head desires," Adamaris peered over the canvas, paint in his black hair and a gleam in his hazel eyes. "Maybe you can go buy some more Coco Ligers?" He looked back at his painting. "If you're going to eat me out of house and home, you can at least buy the groceries."

"Oh my Ra I hate going to the grocery store." Dragon complained. This was new; Dragon had never felt so whiney and bitter before. Maybe because it was such a nice day and she was cooped up inside and there were way too many bills piling up on the kitchen table. At least at The Dragon's Flame base, everyone pitched in for food and electrical thingies were taken from the Deochalum patch.

"Then it's going to be rice and crackers for dinner again."

Dragon shuffled off the bed and grabbed Adamaris' black leather wallet.

"Be back whenever."

---

Taking Seto the mighty Matrix Dragon through town was annoying and disliked by the majority of Toral City. Not that it was the Fuzor's fault; he didn't mean to lose his footing and crush that little deli. It just _happened._ And Dragon happened to like that deli; they made the best turkey-and-lettuce-tomato-mustard sandwiches ever.

Seto didn't get much use, for Dragon always felt sad and unhappy when she sat in the lush cockpit surrounded by blinking monitors and levers and buttons. The Blade Liger would have been easier, or even Adamaris' Hurricane Hawk, but for whatever stupid reason Dragon found herself hauling her butt up to the cockpit and wriggling inside.

Parading down one of the Zoid-friendly streets, Dragon zoned out once her gaze fastened onto the pretty sunset in the distance. Perfectly fine with analyzing the oranges and reds and pinks and yellows, Dragon hardly noticed her phone buzzing into a seizure fit beside her. Her gaze tore from the sunset long enough to read the text message.

"_Fucker, its been like 2 months wru"_

Dragon poked the phone with her elbow until it fell to the floor. Once she left, the Base had kinda disintegrated; people and Zoids leaving until she wasn't sure who still remained. It made her feel guilty to think of that foreboding black monolith standing alone once again, left to fight the sands of time all by itself. As far she knew, everyone had spread out, left to their own devices to try and live their own lives.

If only Tank would stop texting her every two hours.

Seto stopped. Dragon looked back at the sunset, at the endless swirls of colors and shimmering heat waves. It dawned on her that she hadn't watched the sunset in forever, that she had been missing this free show of beauty and natural wonder.

Dragon shoved open the cockpit and grabbed her camera (living with Adamaris meant she had to take a camera with her wherever she went, had to take pictures of anything she thought art-worthy). She held the device up, leveled, and snapped a single, glorious photo of the sunset. But it wasn't what she wanted. The colors weren't pronounced and there was no powerful, longing glow. It wasn't life.

The canopy closed and Seto spun around, nearly knocking a bitter Genosaurer passerby off his talons. Dragon mouthed a "sorry!" to the pilot before heading back to the apartment.

---

"Atlas."

Dragon tossed his wallet on the bed and nearly ran to the photo printer that took pictures straight from the camera. She hooked it up in seconds while Adamaris fixed a confused look at her back.

"That was fast. Where are the groceries?"

"The wh-….Oh sorry, forgot. Can you paint something for me?" Dragon bounced on her toes as she waited for the picture; she thought of her phone still in Seto's cockpit. Of the texts and missed calls and voicemails demanding her whereabouts. Ra, didn't it ever dawn on those fuckers that she didn't _want_ to be found? Finding oneself wasn't like choosing the best apple at the market or picking the strongest Zoid; it was like taking the time to appreciate simple things, to watch the sunset or take a picture.

Dragon held up the photo. "Can you paint this for me?" She fixed him with puppy eyes and a pout; Atlas was a sucker for that. "Please, Atlas? I'll buy groceries for a month if you do." Which was not a guaranteed promise; Dragon was screwed for work and barely had any money of her own.

Adamaris gently took the photo, looked it over in that artsy way of his that Dragon couldn't understand. It must have met his requirements though, for he nodded and placed it on the table beside him.

"I'll see what I can do. As for the groceries….well, we aren't that low, I guess. I think we might have some peaches, even."

Dragon returned to Adamaris' bed. They were poor, living by the day, wondering if they would have food to eat or power to see in. Such a drastic change from the luxurious life she lived before. But here, there was no death and sadness, betrayal and blood. There were dark nights when the power went out, and she and Adamaris would huddle on the roof and look at stars, instead of before, where Dragon would ignore the stars and watch to make sure everyone got home safe.

Adamaris was humming some random tune from a song on the radio, but other then that, it was quiet. It was quiet back at the Base (sometimes), but now this kind of quiet. That was the silence of grief. This was the silence of all things good.

---

END OF THING. Comment if you must. :


	3. Battle

**Summary-** Tank and Cloud and some battline (but not really) shebangs. I swear the battles will get better as this crap goes on.

**Disclaimer-** Tank is mine. Cloud is actually Squeenix. Taiyou the Rayse Tiger, Roukyou the Konig Wolf, and those two others Zoids belong to Tomy. Or Hasbro. Whoever owns these stupid things now.

_---_

_Oh geez._

Tank had but a millisecond for the thought to burst into her mind before and endless barrage of bullets ate away the expensive green body of her Rayse Tiger. The sheer force of the bullets caused the Tiger to trip over her own paws and slam face first into the hard floor of the arena. It would have earned a hearty laugh from Tank if she weren't the one stuck in this super sucky predicament.

Over the comm-link, the loud guffaws of the opposing pilots filled the cockpit like a disgusting stench. Tank gritted her teeth, willed the Rayse Tiger back onto her paws. Monitors flashed damage reports and Tank let a string of colorful curses fly from her mouth. This was not looking good.

Another shape thudded next to the Rayse Tiger. Tank grinned lightly as the face of Cloud, her ally now and forever, glared at her across the visual link. Her nerves loosened as the high-pitched howl of the Konig Wolf echoed throughout the arena. Cloud, judging by his no-nonsense stare, was not pleased.

"Get up, Tank. You can't be serious about laying here after that _one_ hit." Cloud said gruffly. Tank shrugged, tugged on the controls, and got the Tiger up, albeit a little wobbly. A deep snarl burned from the Zoid's throat, panels glowing ominous green as she stared down her foes.

In a new age of Zi heavily populated by Genos, Furies, and endless Ligers, Tank had been rather surprised to see who she and Cloud were up against. In favor of larger, more powerful Tyranns, Gun Snipers had been all but wiped out. Yet standing right there, eagerly hopping back and forth, was a Gun Sniper EM, all decked out in spikes and nasty red coloring. It hissed hungrily, flexing small but sharp nails.

The Gun Sniper EM was proving to be more then a worthy foe, having given the Rayse Tiger quite a few bruises while avoiding harm itself. But for the Sniper's entire prowess, it was still small beans compared to the looming beast that stood beside it.

Of course there would be a damned Berserk Fury. A Storm Fury to be exact, complete with massive boosters the size of the Gun Sniper itself. Those long, fast crab claws had gotten the best of Cloud's Konig Wolf, and the Zoid was unhappily grumbling about the missing half of his tail.

"I'm up, alright? Don't have an ulcer on me or whatever," Tank retorted, hands gripping the controls. She had sights on that Sniper; Cloud could handle the stupid Furry. "Let's go Taiyou, time to kick butt." The Rayse was too happy to agree; her thunderous roar earned an equally loud cheering from the crowd.

The six cannons mounted upon Taiyou's shoulders began to glow, laser energy preparing to blow away the cocky Gun Sniper. "Fire!" Tank yelled, just for the Hell of it, because shouting out "fire!" and "go!" and crappy attack names was just what Zoid pilots did.

The stupid bloody Gun Sniper twit, agile as a cow was not, danced away from the peppering of lasers, cackling in an annoyingly high pitch squealing noise. Tank thumped her hand on the control panel and spewed more colorful swear words and _hot damn_ was she glad the children in the audience could not hear her.

"Too slow, kitty! Can't catch us!" The Sniper's pilot was equally annoying, and Tank only wanted to rip-

A bellow of pain exploded in the arena. Tank glanced over her shoulder, watching with wide eyes as the Storm Fury slumped forward, left leg sparking dangerously. The Zoid keened, struggled to get up but merely succeeded in downing itself further. A rather triumphant looking Konig Wolf flicked his stubby tail, machine gun DSR still smoking. Cloud was an unmerciful bastard, and wasted no time in completely bulleting the living shit out of the Fury once again.

"Fuller!" The Sniper's pilot called out, momentarily distracted by his comrade's downfall. Tank, being such a sneaky kid, instantly seized this as her chance. The Tiger's laser cannons buzzed to life, and the Gun Sniper was overcome with a blazing assault of lime green weaponry. The smaller Zoid shrieked and floundered away, chips of armor trailing in its wake.

"You alright, Cloud? No problems?" Tank questioned, sending her Tiger galloping after the fleeing Zoid. A quick glance over showed the Konig Wolf upon the Fury's back in a somewhat awkward position as the larger Zoid thrashed from the canine's glowing snappy teeth.

"Just fine. Focus on that Gun Sniper!" Cloud replied, letting out a victorious "Ah-hah!" once the Konig's fangs managed to latch onto the Fury's neck. The beast let out a pained squeal, body convulsing as electricity was pumped and pumped into its circuits. A few seconds later, and the monster was slain and dead on the floor. The Wolf howled in victory as the announcer made some crack joke about wolves and dinosaurs and…..whatever. Tank wasn't listening.

The Gun Sniper EM spun on a talon, Missile Pods popping open. The pilot bawled out some loud battle roar as sixteen spike missiles tore loose from the Sniper's back. Tank squawked in fear and realization as it dawned on her; most of those missiles were aimed for _her. _And these weren't average exploding missiles, these were Metal Zi spike missiles, which instead jabbed into a Zoid and caused lots of sadistic pain.

Taiyou's claws streaked against the arena floor as she turned and ran like Hell.

"Oh God, oh God!" Tank yelped as she struggled to outrun the missiles. But trying to lose targeted weapons was like a celebrity trying to hide from crazed stalkers; no matter where you went or how fast you ran, they would find you.

The sounds of tearing, torn metal filled the arena as spikes rained down on Taiyou. The Rayse roared, stumbled, and tripped; effectively screwing up her legs further as thirteen long metal shafts tore apart her inner workings. Tank groaned, flailed, and bashed the controls, but to no avail. The Zoid was CSF'ed.

"Cloud! Its all up to you!" Tank whispered in dramatics, throwing herself over the panel and trying to look dead. Across the arena, Cloud had managed to snipe down the spikes following him, and now directed his attention to the Gun Sniper. The raptor hissed, flexed his claws, and charged.

Cloud was too happy to meet the challenge. The Konig's claws and teeth lit up with energy, blazing hot white with energy. The Gun Sniper bent his body low and gaped open his maw of sharp teeth, Metal Zi Spikes glittering dangerously. Legs of steel tensed, and the Zoids flung themselves at each other with malicious intent….

---

"I thought we were gonna lose."

"No confidence."

"Lies! It was just….touch and go for a while." Tank rubbed her arm.

"We barely got enough to pay for Roukyou's injuries." Cloud grumbled, leaning forward on the panel. Now they had like a 2 hour run home. Fun. "Let alone Taiyou."

They had to rent a Gustav to cart the defeated Rayse back to Base. Tank frowned and palmed the golden Gallos in her hand. "We have enough. Money doesn't buy happiness, anyway."

They were both in the Gustav together. Cloud rolled his neck over to look at Tank, his eyes such a serious and intense blue against Tank's own harsh and cold silver. "Maybe. But it sure as Hell buys everything else."

---

END OF THINGIE #3. Oh mah God when will they end.


	4. Understand

**Summary-** OH MAH GOODNESS, FOOD. Dragon and Addy fluff. It sucks 'cuz I banged this out in like 20 minutes.

**Disclaimer-** Dragon and Addy are mine. Whatever Zoids I mentioned belong to The Zoids People. Salad belongs to uh....whoever makes salad.

---

"I don't get it."

Dragon frowned down at her salad, still chewing on a piece of crisp green lettuce. She swallowed. "What's to get?" Her eyes flicked back up to Adamaris, who was poking at his own salad in a style that clearly said he didn't want to eat it. Addy wasn't fat, heck you _couldn't _be fat if you were poor and living on health bars and apples, but as long as that little line of pudge showed up over his belt…..

"Zoids have feelings and personalities. When they fight, isn't that subjecting them to cruelty?" Adamaris put down his fork and fixed Dragon with that hard-eyed hazel look of his. "If you kick a puppy, then crush its skull, you go to jail. But it's perfectly fine to rip off another Zoid's arm in battle?"

Dragon chuckled past a mouth full of cucumber. "Look at you, Atlas, the big liberal fighter," She grinned. Adamaris didn't look pleased at being mocked, so he put on _The Face._ Which was basically puppy dog eyes and a pout, but Adamaris did it so well that Dragon just felt like the biggest, sickest dickwad in the entire universe. She groaned and fanned her fork at him. "Oh my Ra, you stupid fuck, knock it off," Dragon turned her face away. "I don't battle, we don't eat. Or have running water or electricity or heat," A pause. "Hey, I rhymed. Ha."

Adamaris sighed and leaned back in his seat, causally observing the little Café. It was a popular spot, a hip place to be. But it was pricey, with two salads and two lemonades costing 15 Gallos. Yet Dragon had won an arena fight somewhere on Europa and had come home with two bags full of Gallos. "_We won, we won!" _She laughed, shaking with giddiness and joy as she gripped Adamaris in a fierce bear hug. _"We finally won."_

"Wolfgang is a very good fighter."

Adamaris looked away from a giggling couple across the Café. "I'm sorry?" He asked, leaning forward. Dragon raised a brow.

"Wolfgang. He has that instinct, yanno? I swear, that Iron Drill did not see him coming," Dragon smiled faintly as her mind replayed the battle. "He's a total monster when it comes to a fight." She cocked her head at her friend. "Atlas, why do you have a Geno Maxis if you hate battling? You never told me where Wolfgang came from."

Adamaris had three Zoids. His Hurricane Hawk was used for far travel, his Shadow Fox for work around the city, and then the Geno Maxis. Having such a large, powerful beast struck Dragon as kinda odd; the Maxis was a rare beast and a total killer on the battlefield.

"Ah, Wolfgang. I don't remember, actually," Adamaris answered, his tone light and airy which meant he _totally_ did not want to press this question further. "Anyway, you changed the subject. Please, Dragon, don't fight with Wolfgang again." Adamaris bent his head and stooped his shoulders, making him look so insanely pathetic and hurt that it took every willing muscle in Dragon's body to stop herself from flying across the table and hugging the life out of him. Stupid womanizer.

"Whatever, fine. Just stop using that face. I hate it." Dragon gruffed. Adamaris brightened up instantly, a grin on his face a she happily took a bite out of his salad.

'I knew you would understand!"

"Atlas, buddy, _you_ don't understand," Dragon stabbed an unsuspecting piece of tomato with her fork. "Now, no more talking. I paid for this word so we are gonna eat and enjoy every single bite of it."

---

END OF BUGGER #4. I like this one the most cuz its cute. :3 Yeah and thx to KitsuneFyn for my firrrrrrrst review (for this story, at least.) Awesome. :D


	5. Humor

**Summary-** These things are getting shorter and for that _I am truly and infinity sorry._ But I like writing short crap in the hopes that one day I will write longer crap that includes Adam Lambert, Full Throttle, and the word _shitkicker._ But yeah, prank time with Storm and TankDragon, your friendly neighborhood Organoids who are actually _Organoids_ and not some weird ass District 9 2012 desctro beasts from Mars.

**Disclaimer-** TankDragon, Storm, and Murtagh are my brainchildren. Riku is a Shadow Fox and belongs to HOMG ZOIDS AND JUNK.

---

Organoids were as common as dirt on Zi. It seemed like everyone and their mother had their own personal Organoid. No longer were Organoids for Zoidians only, but a household object for the everyman to own. The Organoid's purpose had also dwindled down to nearly nothing; nowadays, Organoids weren't used for battling or companionship. Organoids were the result of psycho scientists trying to create the biggest, baddest, meanest beastie alive.

Storm wasn't like that. A simple blue wolf, Storm didn't fight or battle, and had a habit of fleeing at the first sign of trouble. A bit more of a coward then most, Storm was loved because he _wasn't_ a huge, bulky monster with four thousand spikes and Charged Particle Cannons and ten heads that could shoot fire and ice and acid and lightning. He was a bland, boring Organoid in terms of size and power. But when it came to personality, Storm had other beasties beat.

_~Oh my God this will be the best prank ever. I found it online!~_ Storm chuckled. He smushed the butter wrapper between his silver nails before chucking it at the trash can. The paper bounced off and Storm frowned, pinning his ears back. _~Aw.~_

TankDragon gazed out at the Hanger floor; all sleek and shiny from the pounds and pounds of butter they had used to grease it up. Zoids glared at them angrily, but remained sitting, less they that a slide across the deadly ground. _~My my, I am impressed, Storm. You are quite the conniving bastard.~_ TD complimented. Storm lifted his chin and grinned.

_~They won't expect a thing. Come on, we gotta hit the catwalk.~_ Storm replied, nodding at the metal suspension hanging above their heads. TankDragon spread her wings, all shiny silver, and flapped once. Small and skinny, Storm nimbly leaped on her back and hunkered down as TankDragon flew up to the catwalk. She weaved between the bars and landed upon the metal with a soft _thunk._

Storm padded off and poked his head out toward a silver Shadow Fox down below. His blue fur was quivering with anticipation and his jaws parted to show a silly grin. _~Okay Riku, now!~_ He barked.

The Shadow Fox glanced up, his tail giving a little wag. A second later and the Zoid cried out, a high-pitched squealing keen that caused the windows in the Hanger to rattle and the other Zoids to snap and snarl bitterly. Riku started the noise once again, slapping his blue claws on the ground and basically throwing one epic seizure fit.

Right on cue, the door leading to the Base's Main Room flew open. An angry looking young man with black hair and gray eyes glowered at the Hanger, seething hatred radiating off his body. He sent one look to Riku and his lip curled to bare white teeth in a feral snarl.

"Riku! What the _Hell?_" He thundered, stomping down the stairs in his big shitkicker boots. TankDragon and Storm, sitting side by side, could barely swallow down their giggles.

_~I cannot wait to see Murtagh bust his ass.~_ Storm snickered, paws clamped over his muzzle in an effort to keep quiet. TD put a claw to her mouth, then pointed back down at Murtagh. The pilot left the stairs and took one step onto the metal, overly buttered Hanger floor….

And wasted no time in slipping. Murtagh catapulted forward, letting out a shocked and surprised squawk before he flailed face first onto the tile. His arms were thrown above his head, palms slapping the cold metal with hard _TWACKS! _

TankDragon and Storm died of laughter. Rolling on the catwalk, clutching their sides, the Organoids gasped for air they did not need as their guffaws echoed off the high ceilings and walls. _~Best ever! Oh mah God, Oh mah God!~_ TankDragon sputtered, her internals starting to ache from her laughing. Storm couldn't even form words was yet; he was doubled over and draped off the catwalk.

Murtagh woozily got to his feet, a smear of butter on his forehead and nose. He didn't even make it up a second time before he tipped backward, shitkickers refusing to grab hold of the floor. Arms windmilling in an effort to keep himself stable, it wasn't enough and Murtagh yelled a curse as his rear slammed into the metal.

"TankDragon! Storm! I'll get you back for this you fuckers!" Murtagh howled, his face red as he crawled back to the stairs. "The second you come down I swear I will make your lives a living Hell!" The Zoidian continued to rant and yell, shooting venomous glares at the Organoids and chuckling Zoids in the Hanger. With one last hateful sneer he vanished back into the Base.

_~That was fun. Really fun.~_ Storm wheezed after he got his breath back. TankDragon bumbled her head in a nod, leaning against the catwalk's railing. _~Should we clean up the butter now?_~

TankDragon glanced over her shoulder. _~Eh. It took a looooong time to get the floor that buttery. Let's wait for more victims,_" She beamed. _~I personally want to see Achil eat the floor.~_

Storm wiggled his butt and tail in agreement. _~Amen to that, my friend!~_ He peered at the landscape down below. _~Oooooo, here comes Reiner…..~_

_---_

GOOD GOLLY WHAT NUMBER IS THIS? Expect more Dragon and Addy stuff next. It will probaby have the word fucker in it, lol.

_Shitkickers._


	6. Out

**Summary-** Adamaris really enjoys club hopping and Dragon really hates paying rent all by herself. Friendship fluff, because Dragon and Adamaris are my oldest characters _ever_ and I love developing them further and I think they are just adorable. REAL RELATIONSHIPS ARE NOT FLOWERS AND CANDY BUT BEING THERE WHEN THEY NEED IT MOST. Mainly when they are drunk and can't hold their hair back themselves because we've all been there. :B

**Disclaimer-** I own Dragon and Adamaris. Lol.

---

It was five in the morning and Adamaris was not home.

Dragon paced from the kitchen, to the living room, to her room, then back to the kitchen to repeat the process all over again. This was her fault. She shouldn't have done what she had done. Dragon gulped, the apartment was so empty save for the soft shuffle on her sneakers on the floor. She kicked Adamaris out four hours ago and he wasn't back yet. Dragon looked out the window, hoping to see her friend. But only the red light of Zi's moons, and the twinkle of the stars greeted her.

On weekends, Adamaris had a habit of hitting the clubs until five in the morning and would come home smelling of booze and sweat and sex, and Dragon would drag him up to his bed or haul him to the toilet and hold back his hair while he vomited up quarts of alcohol.

These were the nights when most of the fighting happened. Only you couldn't _fight_ with Adamaris because he was too chill and calm, too hard to anger. Dragon hated him sometimes.

"_This has to stop. If you keep pissing away our fucking money I am leaving." _Dragon hissed, leaning against the bathroom wall as Adamaris rested his chin on the lip of the porcelain. He looked at Dragon and gave her a quirked smile, but Dragon could hear the rumbling pain in his belly and was not amused.

"_You need to relax."_ Adamaris said it so simply, as if there weren't a pile of bills on the table or next to no food in the fridge. Dragon stared, shocked at his easygoing smile for a moment before she flung her arms in the air and shook her head.

"_Relax? How? We have no money; Adamaris and you spent your paycheck at a club? How can I relax?" _Going from rags to riches and back to rags; Dragon never realized how much she missed Nyx and all her friends until tonight. She glared at Adamaris, her blue-green eyes hardening. _"You know what? Fuck you, get out."_ She said the words before she could fully understand what she was saying. Adamaris raised his head and blinked at her.

"_What? But this is my apartment…" _He answered, but Dragon shook her head and turned away before he could pull The Face.

"_Not since I started paying rent. Now leave."_

And he hadn't been back since. Having a few hours to calm down, Dragon was sick with fear and disgust, her blood running cold as she walked around in her rut for the hundredth time. Stay here, or go and out find him? Dragon ran a hand through her multi-colored bangs and heaved a shaky sigh.

"Okay, lets go." She announced to no one. Or to the apartment, which was dark and lonely without Adamaris there to brighten it up and paint pictures on the walls.

---

Fall was just around the corner and Dragon fluffed up her jacket for the short sprint to Emperor's door. Cars were being used on Zi now, American made models, foreign models and even some of the planet's own. Emperor was a custom Hummer 3 with spikes and a Vulcan Gun. He was one of the few things Dragon kept from her past life.

"Alright buddy, lets go find Atlas," Dragon muttered. But the city was a big place, and Dragon rubbed her hands together nervously. "First off, the clubs."

The city was just waking up with few Zoids and cars heading off to work. It was strangely peaceful if not for the lump of worry lodged in Dragon's throat. Her hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, eyes occasionally looking over the streets, although finding Adamaris passed out in a gutter was highly unlikely. Adamaris took his booze amazingly well….until it reached his stomach and he was reduced to a puking, whimpering mess on the floor and Dragon would have to stay awake with him _all night_.

A faint smile ghosted her lips. Fun times.

The first club, Publics, had no Adamaris in sight. Dragon even went in, squished past sweaty bodies and hungry tongues lapping at faces to ask the bartender if Adamaris had been around. No luck. Distraught, Dragon left and drove down to The Liger's Claw. Again, no friend in sight. Organoid Wings, Sunsets, Jaeger Diesel, and No Moon all came up empty. It was 6:15 and Dragon was running out of ideas.

At a stoplight, with cheek rested on knuckles, Dragon was absently gazing out of Emperor's window when her eyes caught a familiar face slumped against a cement wall. Dragon blinked, craned her neck forward, and let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Atlas!"

Cars honked furiously behind her as she ran over about four lanes of moving traffic and up onto the curb with no care in the world for the poor people walking there. Despite angry faces and harsh words, Dragon hopped out of the car and walked over to Adamaris, as calmly as she could even though her heart was hammering in her chest.

Dragon cleared her throat. "Hey." She said.

Adamaris glanced up. Dragon recoiled, stepping back in surprise. Adamaris' face was bleeding, a black, ugly bruise under his right eye and a cut on his lip. Yet he still managed to smile, his hazel eyes lighting up as if Dragon were simply the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Hey." He answered.

Dragon leaned against the cement wall, but soon found herself sliding down the uneven surface until she was sitting next to Adamaris. She bit her lip and watched the stream of cars drive past. "Sooooo…." The word drawled on.

"I got mugged. I'm sorry tiger, but I am just not good with money. How I survived before you showed up, I will never know." Adamaris laughed, and Dragon winced at how sharp and raspy it sounded. But she was soon seeing red, and her lip rose over white teeth.

"Did you see who it was? Holy Ra if I find the fucker who-" Dragon threatened, but Adamaris held up his hand and shook his head.

"Long gone, Dragon. Besides, it was only like, ten Gallos," His gaze softened, and he looked at Dragon with utter sincerity. "Dragon, I'm sorry. I know it isn't fair for me to spend nearly every thing we make at clubs and bars but…." Adamaris shrugged. "I can't help it."

Heartfelt apologies weren't Dragon's strong spot. She nudged a rock with the toe of her shoe. "I shouldn't have kicked you out. But for Ra's sake be more assertive, you wuss. It's _your_ apartment." Dragon rolled her eyes and Adamaris chuckled, or tried too. It ended in a painful wheezing that left Adamaris with one hand over his mouth and other over his belly.

Dragon was on high alert. "Atlas? You okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Adamaris grunted, moved to get to his feet.

"Got roughed up a little. A life lesson, my friend; three vs. one is never good odds in anything." He forced a grin and Dragon shoved at him lightly.

"Thank you, philosopher. I'll let you off easy this time but come again with empty pockets and your hangover will be a _whole_ lot worse." Dragon promised, an evil glint in her eye. Adamaris flinched, but sighed and nodded when Dragon helped him over to Emperor.

"Fine. But next time, I would just love it if you got a hangover with me."

---

BOOZE BUDDIES. Unless you are an idiot, Addy doesn't really get mad and this is my favorite drabble, might continue it one day because I love these two and yus, Dragon is a total bitch and _I know this._

Hummers are the most amazing things ever btw. I don't care how much gas they eat because _I could run over benches and shit_ in one of those motherfuckers. D


	7. Listen

These things are getting crappier as I go and I apologize a million times. Woe is me.

EVERYONE. I HAVE FOUND NEW MEANING IN THIS SONG CALLED STARLIGHT BY MUSE, OKAY? ITS GREAT GO LISTEN TO IT AND REDEEM URSELVES PLZ.

And, these two are not gay. : Bromance. Reiner is The Shit.

---

Achilles hated Reiner. Unlike Claudia and Max, who were good superior officers, Reiner just _sucked._ He had a habit of bitching and moaning and whining and throwing hissy fit tantrums if something didn't go exactly the way he wanted it to. After being his slave labor grunt for far too long, Achilles couldn't take it anymore. The urge to throw a boot at Reiner's stupid head was getting harder and harder to repress.

"….And then I want you to clean the Saber Tiger's claws. Eve knows what he stepped in but I want if off."

Achilles lifted his head from the countertop in the Rottiger Base kitchen. Reiner had been going on about chores for Achilles, who had opted for the "I'm gonna sit here and daydream and think up violent ways to kill you" motive instead. It seemed to work, although Reiner was still padding on about stuff to clean, n00bs to punish, and boxes that had to go from point A to point B.

Achilles curled his lip. Reiner didn't notice and continued to ramble and pace back and forth. Achilles ducked into his crossed arms, golden hair falling over his face as his sapphire eyes smoldered with the hate of a hundred cannonfodder Command Wolves.

"Are you listening to me?"

Reiner had abandoned his pacing, was now standing over Achilles with his hands on his hips in a way that looked so positively, enormously gay. Achilles often joked that Reiner was in fact, a closet case and was the first one to be accepted by the stingy military.

A grunt, a slow stretch, and a roll of eyes as Achilles got to his feet and enjoyed the sheer fact that he happened to be taller then Reiner. "No, not really." He said simply with an easy going roll of his shoulders. Reiner frowned.

"Saber Tiger. Clean it." Reiner ordered, pointing to the Hanger.

Achilles couldn't argue with Reiner. He knew very well Claudia was being a damn creep, probably stalking around outside right now to find some unsuspecting soldier to prey on. Like an Eve-damned praying mantis, ready to cannibalize any male who set foot….

Achilles shook his head as he walked toward the Hanger. Too many late nights, too many Red Bulls and vodka.

---

Saber Tiger did step in something gross. It was a Zoid, and it was _leaking._ Achilles stood there with this ghetto-ass bucket and mop, dumbfounded at the atrocity of whatever the red cat had crushed.

Saber Tiger shrugged.

Achilles spent a goof two hours yanking shards of shredded metal and twisted cords from between the Tiger's toes, and another forty-five minutes hosing off the fluid. The dead completed, Achilles mopped away the leftovers while Kouki watched him and laughed.

"Good job on getting promoted, man!" Kouki grinned his idiot grin and Achilles glared.

Needless to say, poor Kouki wouldn't be able to sit for the next four months as he hobbled off to remove the pocketknife that had been forced up his rectum. (Not really, Achilles had only thrown it at him and the knife sliced into Kouki's butt when he turned and ran.)

The sun had set and Achilles was feeling bitter, cold, and unappreciated. He wanted to go break some stuff, or maybe take Abel out and slice up….trees or something. Yet his Murasame Liger had long since fallen asleep and now Achilles was bitter, cold, unappreciated, and _alone._

Achilles went up to the kitchen, popped open a beer, and sulked. He sulked a lot, or angsted, or otherwise looked like he was always in a bad moon. Which happened to be true, because he worked with idiots.

As soon as Achilles thought of idiots, Reiner popped his head in. Figured. Achilles glanced at him, and shook the beer bottle. _Go away, I am getting drunk and I don't want you ruining it._

Reiner didn't get the hint. Instead, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Getting shit-faced? And it isn't even 8 yet."

The look Achilles gave him plainly said what he thought about that.

"Saber Tiger?"

"All cleaned up and ready to go." Achilles grunted, setting the bottle down. Reiner nodded approval.

"Come here, I have something to show you."

Grudgingly, Achilles followed Reiner down the hallway to the Base's other Hanger. The silence was heavy, a thick wet blanket draped over them. Getting a bit of a foreboding chill, Achilles shrugged his shoulders and voiced his impatience in the form of an overly dramatic sigh that bounced off the walls. Reiner scoffed.

The Hanger looked empty. Achilles, unimpressed with the naked décor, curled his lips in a grimace. Reiner raised a brow, followed by a stiff nod toward the very back of the Hanger. There, hidden in the corner, stood a tall figure obscured by shadows.

"For all your hard work, grunt." Reiner said with a shrug. He turned and left before Achilles could answer.

It was a Zoid. It was a Geno Trooper, all sharp claws and pointed teeth and red, red optics. Achilles sucked in his breath. This beast belonged to him.

The next day, Kouki made a crack on Reiner and sent the superior officer into a deep-set scowl. Achilles hunted the ginger down, then punched him in the face and broke his nose.

Reiner grinned, nodded his approval.

---

Kouki always seems to get beat up wherever he goes. Totally BS'ed the ending but next chapter is gonna be a Brastle Tiger Bitchfight, I promise.


	8. Morning After

So my good friend Cerby (who is a kickass artist, btw) made me this picture after I asked her since I literally have no drawing skill whatsoever. Like, I can try and draw a line and somehow it will end up as a circle. Anyway, it was a pic of Dragon and Adamaris, totally ADORABLE and sleeping together. Earlier, Cerby made a pic of Emily and Emily's bf sleeping together so I don't know if she's trying to imply something here.

Thus, I wrote this crackhead of a chapter in like, 45 minutes. Totally beased it out based on that pic since it was so cute. My characters are really awkward and yeah sure, Atlas is a bit of a sleep-around but who the fuck isn't? Welcome to high school. Dragon wants nothing at all to do with this because she's actually a tool. Yeah.

Anyway, enjoy. Should prolly get that Brastle chappie up but whatever. Mmmm, sorta M-ish stuff this time around? Nothing bad, but I don't want some random 8-year-old going to his mom and asking what "castrate" means. I really don't need that guilt, okay?

And should really check out Cerby's DA account 'cause it has some mad cool artwork on it. Yus.

---

So, Dragon has never like, hardcore _slept_ with someone before. Sure, she went out with Roy for sometime, just a cute, minor, and extremely fluffy relationship with nothing worse then periods of handholding. Then that legitimately _weird _thing that went on with Lazarus, who, despite being a pretty nice guy, ended up nearly killing all the people Dragon loved. And he did kill Roy, actually. Which really sucked. So that relationship bit the dust. Literally. Now both of them were dead and Dragon came to accept that no guy would ever want anything to do with her. Ever. Period. 80-year-old virgin, here comes Dragon Koradaku.

Or not. Sometimes the Universe decides to fuck with you for a little before making everything completely and impossibly right.

Dragon hated the rising sun. Really. With all her heart and not-fully-awake mind. Like, she needed curtains or something. Or a tinted window, tinted so much that it just _ate_ the sun. Dragon grumbled, squeezing her eyelids tighter still to fight off the yellowish rays trying to creep into her vision. She threw her arm over a surprisingly warm and well-shaped figure, her fingers nearly draped off of the bed. Dragon snuggled closer, nose nuzzled tight against the body next to her.

Said body shifted. Just a bit, a tiny little stretch. Enough to make Dragon's brain catch up and finally realize, oh hey! You aren't in you bed! You're in _his! _Her eyes opened wide, bluish-green pupils blurred with sleep until they settled on the shirtless man whom she shared this bed with. And he was still asleep, adorably so, one arm carelessly thrown under his head, eyes shut and mouth open just a bit.

Dragon really didn't remember what happened last night. At all. Maybe she drank too much, or did some weird drug. Heroin. Cocaine. Ecstasy. Maybe some fucking _aliens_ came in and wanted to have a little bit of fun. A cheap laugh. For the shits and giggles.

"_Aah!" _Dragon yelled, not loudly, of course not, because Adamaris didn't like, have a mini heart attack and flail off the bed in a confused tornado of limbs and blanket. Nope, that's Dragon. And so she did, flailing and falling off the bed none too gracefully, much to the amusement of Rosencrantz, who could like, see all this weird shit with a third eye or something freakish like that.

_Good morning! _It rumbled politely from its decided creeper spot outside the apartment since giant metal cats really had nothing better to do at 7:10 in the morning, other then stalk their pilots. Dragon mentally _shut it up_, not wanting to deal with this, because she hated this, being all confused and not remembering anything at all that happened last night.

The thunk on the floor much have been heavy enough, for Adamaris finally came to his sense and started the process of waking up. Dragon watched, in a fit of emotions, as he calmly stretched and yawned, a hand running through his hair before he fixed brilliant steely gray eyes on Dragon. He looked at her for a moment.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked innocently enough. Like this happened to be a common doing, educing tenants into a state of false security before completely fucking their brains out. Dragon knew Adamaris had this problem with like, _sleeping around,_ but she never knew he could be so…infectious. Dragon patted down her person, instantly relieved to feel a shirt and pajama bottoms.

"What was I doing in your _bed_?" Dragon damn near screamed at him, probably waking up half the block but whatever, no way in Hell did she care. Then oh yeah, Adamaris had on no shirt and while he didn't have ripped abs and the tan of a God, he still looked nice, with a sort of pale, cream-colored belly and-

Oh Ra, oh Ra, oh geez. Dragon thought frantically, scuttling backward until she hit the wall. Adamaris scoffed and rolled his eyes before flopping back on the bed, his back to his incredibly freaked out roommate.

"Virgins." He chuckled. Dragon glared such an intense hatred at his back, it took every bone in her body to _not_ leap onto the bed and break his skull in half.

"You better have pants on!" Dragon yelped, bundling herself up in the dark blue blanket and feeling completely violated. Like now she had some fucking disease, because of course Atlas loved boys and girls, all just good feeling to him. Which, in a way, made Dragon feel worse. Less….special. Adamaris stretched out again, his back and even his toes cracking.

"I do." He answered, voice light and humored. Dragon seriously wanted to punch him.

"I don't believe you!"

Adamaris groaned, because its cold this early in the morning, but he stuck his leg out from under the covers and wiggled a jean-encased leg in Dragon's direction. "See? Now can I have the blanket back? Its cold."

Dragon stubbornly shook her head, despite knowing Adamaris couldn't see it because duh, he faced the other direction. She ignored the questions probing her mind, Rosencrantz wanting in, wanting information so he could tell Wolfgang, who probably got the information out of Adamaris by now anyway. Dragon cursed the Soul Tiger and all it's strange powers. "I hate you." She hissed bitterly at Adamaris, who merely laughed.

"Oh, you didn't last night."

Dragon made the most strangled noise _ever_, like bunnies being sloppily murdered, and buried herself in the comforter and just waited to _die_. Suffocation, just breathe into the blanket and never come out again-

"What is wrong with you? Seriously, what's up?" Adamaris asked. Dragon peeked out from the comforter, the worried face of her friend greeting her. And he did look really worried, steel eyes gone soft with his black hair dangling in his face, that long ice-blue bang so comical and out there. He sighed and crossed his arms, balancing his chin on them and closing his eyes. "You want to talk about this or something? Arrange plans to move out?" He let the statement fall flat.

Dragon picked at the blanket. "Its just…..Ra, you are so _old,_" She exclaimed, freeing one arm to gesture at him. "No offense, Atlas, but I'm 19 and you are 24." The blunt words caused Adamaris' eyes to fly open, a look of hurt quickly taking over his face.

"I am not old! What about those friends you told me about?" He argued, voice going girlishly high, which normally made Dragon break out in giggles but right now, Dragon just felt….._awkward. _Or something. Something no word could describe, just the strangest feeling ever.

"Emily is 19 and Jake is like, 21. I pretty sure a five-year difference is considered rape." Dragon answered, crossing her legs because really, its cold this early in the morning and okay, the bed did look really warm.

Adamaris rolled onto his back with an indignant huff. "You are _such_ a diva. Its not rape, I'm clean by the way, and please don't be so loud," He did that damn puppy dog look, where his eyes magically got all big and soft and even a little watery and seriously, how could Dragon _not_ love him when he looked like that? "I really don't want that Organoid of yours coming in here and ripping off my balls. And I'm sure you wouldn't like that either." Adamaris laughed and scratched his lower belly as Dragon blushed like no one ever blushed before. A red color all its own. Ugh.

"Keep it up and I will call Griffon in here. And I'll ask him to give you some completely unfixable damage." Dragon threatened smugly, just to see Adamaris' humored look totally run away from his face. He whimpered and rolled onto his belly, arms tucked underneath him now.

"No, don't! I'll be good now, really." He rambled, because Griffon seriously didn't like him and did not need an excuse to undeniably screw him over and cause much excruciating pain.

Dragon tilted her head, pretending to hear griffon trotting down the hallway, all bared teeth and vicious snarl. "Oh, I think I hear him coming." She joked. Adamaris cast a fearful glance at the closed door, started debating how far a jump it would be from the window to the sidewalk….

"I'm kidding, Atlas."

"Not funny, Dragon. Not funny."

Dragon stood to her feet, hobbled over to the bed and sat down on the edge for a tense moment. Adamaris scooted over to his side, humming these noises from deep within his throat, eyes half-shut now that the fear of castration had gone. Dragon finally settled next to him, bringing the blanket down on both of them. She turned to face the window.

"You are no fun." Adamaris thrummed, trailing out the r's. Dragon refused to acknowledge him, tuned her attention to the growing noises of the city outside waking up and getting started for another day. Adamaris made a noise, a legitimate whine, and shifted his body in a way that, if Dragon so pleased, she could snuggle right up against his warm side.

And so, she did. Really. Couldn't fight it. Teenage love. Dragon cuddled against him, her arm back to draping over his waist. She tried to look mad but couldn't get the frown right. Adamaris chuckled lightly. "So I see you are in fact a cuddler. Damn, you really aren't tough at all, are you?' He teased.

Normally, Dragon might have inflicted some harm but right now, she let it slide. Big deal, she slept with some slutty bisexual jerk who happened to be her new best friend and roommate, but whatever. Everybody had his or her demons and for once, Dragon felt strangely at peace with a relationship.

Outside in the Hanger, Griffon nearly went into a mental fit once Wolfgang the Geno Maxis and Rosencrantz the Soul Tiger told him about what had happened. But hey, at least Dragon felt, for once in a good long while, happy and at ease. She really did just need the right guy.

---

Really short, but what was I gonna talk about? Certainly not the stuff that I've been reading in Adam Lambert fics. Soyeah, cute little bit of fluff, some humor, more of that kinda Fight Club-esque writing I've been trying out. Geez, no need to comment on this but...whatever. Do what you will.


	9. Cold

Bah, this is a stupid corny fuzz thing. And an introduction of a character I've had for a few months but never properly introduced. Taurus "Tori" Ready, a.k.a. Calebrity, is my Angsty Rapper Guy of Complex Feelings. I want him to have a mental or an emotional disorder or something. An anxiety or whatever. Basically, who ever reads this colorful vomit I writer will expect a 5 main cast of characters. (Dragon, Adamaris, Calebrity, Alejandro, and Allison) I have minor characters but those five are my schizophrenic friends and will appear dang near everywhere.

As for...this, angsty Caleb, I dunno. This is my college life. I like to leave my window open a crack and everyone feens my blood on the floor like demented vampires. Blargh. Review, crit, flame, spit on it, whatever. I'm game~

* * *

The frigid heart of a Nyxian winter could strip even the toughest, most well fitted Zoid of its armor and cripple the pilot into a frozen mess of slowly beating organs. Red City is facing a winter just that brutal twisted winds screaming like so many souls leaving the planet. Inside one of Red City's towers, at the very penthouse, Calebrity struggles with the clear glass bay window, his fingers curling around the handle, pushing and shoving with all the strength his five-foot-nine body possesses. Across the room, Adamaris studies him from a leisurely relaxation on the fancy leather couch. Adamaris loves to come over and visit Calebrity whenever he can; the spacious rooms, working refrigerator, and ceiling void of crunchy-looking substance is a pleasure to him. He won't admit it to Dragon, but it's nice to see how the other side lives every once in a while. Adamaris is only so creative, and the dull gray city that makes up his view is a beautiful canvas only so many times.

"Unless you're worried about breaking a nail, want to help me open this?" Calebrity gruffs to the point of exasperation. He is a strong boy of twenty-five, frequently works out in his private gym and guzzles a series of drinks that Adamaris wrinkles his nose up at. For all his efforts, Caleb is still short and on the lean side, victim of some disease that no amount of poking and whining will get him to admit. Adamaris constantly wheedles him about it, sneaks through cabinets to read the instructions on various pill bottles. Caleb has taken to locking his personals.

The insult is not a new one to Adamaris. He lifts a long hand, painter's hand, to examine the beat-to-Hell fingertips and cuticles in desperate need of something stronger than those tiny metal tweezers. "I don't know honey, I just got them done!" Adamaris sighs in earnest dramatics, adding lisp even though he didn't utter a single 's'. Calebrity shoots him a look, hazel eyes stained with something other than window-annoyance.

"Adamaris…." His voice drops to a warning, a predatory growl that hinges on cannibalism. Calebrity looks like an everyman, save for a single pointed tooth and a world of tattooed sleeves up his arms. But Adamaris has been his friend long enough to wince at the dangerous tone of voice. Calebrity once punched a wall and broke his knuckles after a particularly ditzy client of his knocked over a rare statue of a Berserk Fury. Adamaris hurries to the window and their combined efforts pry it loose.

The bone-ache chill of the wind tickles Adamaris' skin, an involuntary shiver that ends in his toes. "Cold day." He muses, bundling up in his thin, mouse-chewed jacket.

"Cold heart."

Adamaris is admiring the view. The people and even the Zoids below him look like the small, minty candies that Dragon sometimes brings home. _"Tic Tacs. Want to try one?" _She had said, and Adamaris took one and popped it in his mouth, relishing the cool flow, like eating wind.

"What was that?" His head was in the world outside, but now he's back in. Calebrity is staring out the open window, ignorant of the fierce wind stinging his eyes.

"I took a walk earlier. A homeless man begged me for a Gallo but I told him off. Get a job, earn your keep like the rest of us. I can't pay your debt to society," Calebrity bites the inside of his mouth, a bad habit, his sharp tooth cutting easily into the tender flesh of his mouth. "I fucking hate them, because they always lean up on my building or follow me on my walks. Constantly begging for spare change."

Adamaris remains quiet. He sees those people all the time. Maybe gives them a Gallo or two if he can spare it. Dragon always looks at him with….not malice, not disgust, but perhaps misunderstanding. _"We can't even pay for ourselves._" She'll tell him.

"I recognized this guy too, he says stuff about trying to find a job but he can't get to the job since it's too far to walk and he can't pay a cab. So he begs me. Finally lost it today, spun around on the guy and screamed that if he ever fucking followed me again, I would snap his neck and feed him to Lambent." Calebrity leans on the windowsill, looking down on the people below him. That's how Calebrity lives, always looking down on others.

"This lady came up to me, some middle-class doofus and blew a gasket. Yelled at me for a good ten minutes, and I stood there with my mouth open like a dipfuck. Called me coldhearted, gave the bum fifty Gallos and went on her way. What a scene. People were actually staring."

Adamaris cocks his head. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Calebrity repeats. He suffers with the voice of a smoker. "Put my tail between my legs and came back here." He laughs, a short barking noise before exhaling deeply. Turning away from the window, Calebrity sinks into a plush leather chair, his eyes remaining fixed outside. Adamaris knows what to do in times like these. He is a healer, the shoulder to cry, and many a night has he spent cradling his friends who have broken, who have wronged. Dragon once rushed up the stairs, threw open his door and nearly startled him into a heart attack. Her face with flush, her eyes running with tears.

"_There is something wrong with me._" He remembered her sobbing, the way she fell so lifeless into his arms, the will to life bleeding out of any cracks in her armor. Adamaris held her so close, he felt his strength transferring into hers. He could do this again.

"Mom and dad told me to be who you are and never be a copy. Always an original," Calebrity starts, motioning for Adamaris to sit down. "A human is never pure evil, is never even half evil. Those douchebags who start wars and drop bombs on kids? Not even they are all evil." Calebrity rubs his hands together as Adamaris takes a seat. The emotion, the fear and self-pity, the dead stink of hatred, is thick.

"But today man, the way that lady yelled at me and the way those people stared me down, I felt like I was bombing little kids." Calebrity turns his gaze to the floor. The wind is singing a wordless tune, just a single note, but otherwise the place is empty. Calebrity isn't much for company. "She called me cold-hearted. Not gonna lie, it stung." His stained eyes lift to Adamaris, who can't help but see how much he looks like a wounded Zoid, damaged but still able to fight.

Adamaris clears his throat. "That lady should have minded her business," He proclaims, loudly, loud enough to momentarily fill up the entire room with his voice. "Cold-hearted! Cold-hearted my ass! So you don't pay every deadbeat's rent, it's not your problem." Adamaris leans forward, sliding his hand up on Calebrity's. He knows the contact probably freaks him out, but Adamaris holds him there anyway. Their intensity is lightning for a moment.

"Please don't worry about it." Adamaris frets about Calebrity, all alone is this huge penthouse tower with only the maids and the butlers and the guards. His Organoid, Lambent, is a wild creature at heart and frequently in trouble, often times gone for days before popping up at random. Calebrity's Zoid sleeps all the way in the Hanger, so many floors away.

"I don't know how you do it. You're always so nice to people and they love you for it. Practically kiss your ass. I just can't be like you, and I can't stay the way I am." Calebrity pulls his hand away. Adamaris looks at the tattoos bled into Calebrity's arms, wondering what he can say next.

"I can't see you being super nice. You aren't that type of guy," Adamaris pauses in thought. "I wouldn't like you as much, no lie."

Calebrity grunts. "Thanks for your honesty." The room drops in temperature as the sun starts the gloomy descent into the horizon. The stars are so much closer in a penthouse. Adamaris doesn't want to go back home, debates calling Dragon to suggest they spend the night here. But he's already up on his feet and eyeing the door.

"Why don't you come stay a night with Dragon and I." Adamaris offers. Calebrity looks at him like he suddenly sprouted wings.

"Why." Not even a question, just a flat judgment. Adamaris shuffles back and forth.

"Uhm. So you aren't lonely. And you can rant to us all you want. I don't like you staying up here alone all the time," Adamaris is on the way to begging, his heart strings tugged by Calebrity's ignorance of his own problems. "Actually, fuck it. You are coming, I won't take no for an answer! I'll drag you out if I have too. I'll ask Allie and Ally to come too. Have a party."

"You're nuts." Calebrity scoffs, but Adamaris hurries to close the window and pulls Calebrity up to his feet. His eyes are brimming with excitement, grip tightening on Calebrity's hand, whose expression remains neutral. Another moment passes and Calebrity gives in and smiles. The room feels a little less cold."

"Wonderfully so. Now let's go, I want a pizza because I am _starving_."

* * *

Crap ending is crap! I was up for _3 days_ writing papers for Finals. I think I started spelling my _name wrong omgggggggherpderpaurgh._


End file.
